67 días de corazón roto
by nozoelis
Summary: ¿Sabes, Steven? Yo también sé dejar cartas. / HOENNCHAMPIONSHIPPING.


Dicen que si quieres saber si algo te importa lo suficiente, tienes que dejarlo atrás y aprender si eres capaz de vivir sin ello; y supongo que eso hice yo, huir de todo para saber si me importaba. Vaya tontería, la verdad, si ya sabía la respuesta - y dolorosamente, era sí; pero sentí la insistente necesidad de darme un tiempo, olvidar mi nombre y olvidar de donde vengo, algo así como empezar de cero. Viajé mucho, conocí mucha gente nueva y entrené, aparte de dedicarme a catalogar y descubrir nuevas piedras. Al menos en ese aspecto no tengo ningún derecho a quejarme. Sin embargo, aún siendo consciente de lo egoísta que fui, no pude evitar sonreír amargamente al ver la carta que hay encima de la mesa, con mi nombre escrito en el sobre. Llevo ya días ignorando la existencia de esa carta, pero creo que hoy ya es necesario que tenga el valor suficiente de abrirla. Rompo un poco el sobre, lo suficiente para poder sacar su contenido. Es una carta larga, desde luego, pero no me esperaba menos de ella. Sinceramente, me gustaría que me reprochase todo lo que hice mal en todos estos folios, pero dudo que lo haya hecho - sabe que soy mejor que eso. Suspiro y lo miro por encima. Tiene una letra bonita, estilizada y en un bonito intento de cursiva, desde luego, femenina. Sonrío, imaginando como se sentaría delante del escritorio, y mordiendo el bolígrafo, me habría escrito todo esto. Me siento en la cama y empiezo a leer.

 _«Para Steven Stone,_

 _(por favor, quiero pedirte algo: si no eres la persona a la que remito esta carta, quiero que dejes esta carta en su sobre de nuevo y que salgas de esta casa, ya que dudo que hayas entrado de manera legal; y si eres parte de la policía, no, esto no es una carta de despedida del señor Stone, así que por favor, devuelvan esta carta al sobre tan rápido como hayan acabado de asegurarse.)_

 _Pero, si eres Steven... quiero que sepas que no eres el único que sabe dejar cartas, pensando que con eso es suficiente (¡y un cuerno es suficiente!). Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. La mayoría de las cosas me habría gustado hablarlas en persona; pero visto que es imposible por el momento, tendré que dejarlas aquí escritas. Lo primero de todo, gracias. Nos conocimos cuando yo apenas tenía 12 años, el mundo me venía demasiado grande y tenía tanto miedo... Pero ahí, en el fondo de una cueva, con motivo de entregarte una carta (que irónico, ¿no? Nos conocimos por motivo de una carta y nos despedimos escribiendo una nosotros mismos) nos conocimos. Resulta que nos seguimos encontrando, en ocasiones involuntariamente, y en otras era yo la que te buscaba, casi desesperadamente. Pero me has ayudado durante todo este viaje, gracias por creer en mí y darme coraje para cumplir mi sueño. Pero ya no soy una cría, como bien pudiste comprobar. No podemos voltear la cara, tenemos que afrontar lo que pasó -y ya que tú te has ido, interpreto que no has tenido el valor de hacerle frente; así que voy a ser yo quien tenga que decirlo. Hicimos el amor, Steven, hicimos el amor y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces siempre que fuese contigo. No te acuso de nada, es más, me alegro de que sucediese, pero tenemos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

En verdad yo no buscaba que esto ocurriese, pero dado el contexto adecuado, ninguno de los dos quiso detenerlo.

 _Fue la noche de mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?_

Ah, sí, cuando cumplió los 18. Cómo olvidarlo.

 _Me viniste a buscar a casa, como todo un caballero. Hoy era una ocasión especial, así que quise sentirme especial yo también; me puse un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo pero suficiente para mí y unos tacones que encontré en el armario de mi madre (seamos sinceros Steven, ¿de verdad me ves comprándome unos tacones?). Intenté hacerme un peinado algo complicado, pero resultó ser un desastre hasta que mi madre decidió ayudarme. Me sentía bastante tonta, si te soy sincera, pero cuando te vi en la puerta con aquel traje me dieron ganas de reír. Es decir, estabas endemoniadamente guapo, y a tu lado me seguía sintiendo tan niña y ridícula... Pero me sonreíste, y me dijiste una y otra vez lo guapa que estaba. Y me besaste._

Fue un inocente beso en la mejilla, la verdad. Aunque debo admitir que no pude resistir la tentación de besarla más al ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban rojo cereza. Simplemente adorable.

 _Vale, no puedo engañar a nadie, un beso en la mejilla casi ni cuenta como beso; pero lo hiciste. Llamaste a un taxi, y casi sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos en ciudad Malvalona, donde habías reservado mesa en uno de los restaurantes más caros y pijos. De verdad, Steven, ¿tú crees que yo encajo en estos sitios?_

Me reí. No, la verdad es que May no se sentiría nunca cómoda en un restaurante así; pero aún así, pensé que el contexto lo requería. Cumplía 18 años, no la iba a llevar a cualquier sitio. Hablamos mucho esa noche, y desde luego me reí mucho.

 _Pero antes de que me diese cuenta, la comida ya se había acabado. Y te juro que sentí tanto pánico que me daban ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, salvaste el momento invitándome a tu casa a tomar un par de copas más, ya que podía beber alcohol de manera legal ya. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar una oferta que me permitía estar más tiempo contigo? Era casi absurdo, así que tan rápido como nuestros Pokémons nos lo permitieron, estábamos en tu casa._

Casi sin ser consciente, ya nos habíamos tomado más de una copa. No estábamos borrachos, pero decidimos que era mejor dejarlo ahí. Ella sonrió, y levantándose de la silla, comenzó a observar las estanterías de mi casa, llenas de diferentes rocas y piedras que coleccionaba.

 _Siento decepcionarte, Steven, pero aquellas rocas no me interesaban lo más mínimo. Simplemente era incapaz de mirarte a la cara, porque ambos sabíamos que desde que me confesé y me besaste, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas y jamás volverían a serlo. Así que sí, ahora que no estás delante, soy capaz de admitirlo: me avergonzaba enormemente mirarte a la cara, y más sabiendo que estábamos solos en tu casa. Me latía tan fuerte el corazón que me hacía daño, pero tú creo que seguías igual de impasible. Pensé que yo no era nadie para ti, y tuve ganas de salir por la puerta y desaparecer; pero me di cuenta de lo inmaduro y absurdo que sería eso, es decir... simplemente estábamos tomando unas copas, ¿no? Yo después volvería a casa (o seguramente me llevarías tú, sabemos que tu lado caballeroso te puede) y aquí no habría ocurrido nada. Pero yo no quería que las cosas acabasen así._

Realmente no sé como ocurrió todo, pero por cliché que suene, acabé encima suyo. No sé si fue por un torpe tropezón o porque uno de los dos decidió acabar con aquella tensión, pero no tardé más que un segundo en besarla. Ella se sorprendió, pero me devolvió el beso. No sé si estuvimos así apenas unos segundos u horas enteras, solo sabía que no quería que terminase.

 _Dios santo Steven, ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo increíblemente bien que besas? Porque si no es así, vaya, sería capaz de escribir un poema sobre lo bien que se sentían tus labios amoldándose a los míos. Sin embargo, todo tiene su fin, y fui yo quien terminó el beso. Creo que gruñiste un poco, y me reí._

La verdad es que no me cansaría nunca de oírla reír.

 _Te levantaste, y pensé que te habías arrepentido de besarme, así que decidí cortar por lo sano y marcharme de allí, hacer que no había pasado nada y tratarnos como extraños una vez más. Sin embargo, me cogiste del brazo, deteniéndome, y volviste a besarme. Cuando volvimos a separarnos, fue cuando cometí la mayor tontería de mi vida._

Se quitó el vestido casi tan rápido que ni fui consciente de lo que pretendía hacer. Toda su cara estaba roja, y se excusó diciendo algo de que hacía calor. Me reí porque es una de las excusas más tontas que he oído nunca. Ella también se rio.

 _Consciente del ridículo que había hecho, quise volver a ponerme el vestido. Pero me detuviste, y creo que mi sorpresa se hizo paso por toda mi cara. Tú te sonrojaste aún más, y me dijiste que preferías verme así. Sonreí, avergonzada, y apenas unos segundos después acabamos tumbados de nuevo en tu cama, con tus manos delineando cada curva de mi cuerpo. Me besabas una y otra vez, y más de una vez me obligué a despertarme de lo que yo creía que era un sueño. Poco después, tu ropa acompañó a la mía en el suelo._

Quien me iba a decir que me iba a encontrar con la campeona de Hoenn en mi cama, ambos en ropa interior, jadeando y envueltos en la más pura lujuria. Si pudiese, me habría abofeteado en ese momento.

 _Creo que te diste cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba con una persona, ya que mi torpeza me delataba, no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer, pero tú no dejabas de sonreírme y mirarme con tanta ternura que me daban ganas de desaparecer, sabiendo que no era merecedora de todo esto. Tuve que contenerme las ganas de gritar cuando tus labios descendieron de mi boca a mi cuello, a mis clavículas, y poco después, a mis pechos. No tuviste mucho problema en desabrochar mi sujetador (¿a cuántas mujeres les has hecho compañía ya, Steven, para tener tanta práctica?), y te prometo que la cara que pusiste me hizo sentir tan... mujer._

Me avergüenza recordarlo, pero prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño gritito cuando mis labios atraparon su pezón, y fue tan delicioso que quise que lo hiciese más, que gritase mi nombre y gimiese hasta quedarse ronca. Aún cuando no estaba satisfecho con un pecho, pasaba a prestar atención al otro.

 _La verdad es que no sabía donde meterme, ¡porque el ex-campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone, me estaba manoseando los pechos! Cerré tan fuerte los ojos que me dolieron cuando sentí tus manos deslizarse por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi cadera, retirando levemente la única tela que me salvaba de estar totalmente expuesta a ti (algo que, sinceramente, me parecía un estorbo). De verdad que me encantaría saber con cuantas mujeres has estado (en verdad no quiero saberlo, pero tú me entiendes), porque lo que hacías con los dedos era mágico. Introdujiste uno, y comenzaste el movimiento que me llevaría a mi propia perdición mientras que con el dedo pulgar me acariciabas el clítoris. Tuviste que besarme para acallar mis gemidos porque de verdad era incapaz de detenerlos. Te odio, que lo sepas._

Ah, recuerdo que estaba muy mojada, pero eso solo me facilitaba las cosas. Ver a May así, tumbada, temblando de puro placer bajo mi cuerpo y por culpa de mis manos era casi una imagen celestial. No tardo mucho en tener, lo que a mí me encantaría que fuese, su primer orgasmo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la sangraba el labio de mordérselo con tanta fuerza. La besé.

 _Entonces supe que tenía que devolverte esto, y aunque no supe muy bien cómo conseguí moverme sin dejarme en ridículo, te bajé el único impedimento que me impedía observarte en tu total desnudez. ¿Sabes, Steven? Mientras escribo esto todavía me da vergüenza recordar lo que dije. De verdad, lo siento tantísimo._

Me reí. Dijo algo así como "Vaya, no sabía que fuesen así". Mi preciosa e inocente May, ¿cómo puedes ser tan adorable? Solo de pensarlo me duele el pecho.

 _Sin embargo, bueno, supongo que recuerdas perfectamente lo que hice; acabé con mi cabeza entre tus piernas. Estoy segura de que lo hice bastante mal, después de todo, era mi primera vez (a ver quien nace sabiendo, vamos); pero cuando comenzaste a gemir fue cuando me sentí un poco mejor, pensando que quizás no era tan mala en esto._

Créeme, querida, eras mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Joder.

 _Cuando me detuviste, te miré sorprendida; osea, pensaba que querías llegar hasta el final, pero sonreíste levemente y dijiste que «Preferías hacer antes que ser hecho». Y que me parta un rayo si estaba preparada para lo que hiciste Steven. Tu lengua contra mi sexo era similar a haber muerto y a ver ascendido al cielo, estoy tan segura que aún se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Y poco después, fue cuando por fin ocurrió lo que ambos llevábamos esperando toda la noche._

Hicimos el amor. Fue un poco torpe, yo estaba algo nervioso (tenía tanto miedo de hacerla daño que no me lo perdonaría nunca) y ella también, dada su condición de virgen. Sin embargo, cuando nos unimos en uno solo fue algo tan... perfecto que me costaba pensar que no estaba soñando. Sabía que esto estaba mal, que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero en ese momento me olvidé de todo, siendo incapaz de despegar los ojos de May. Cuando acabamos, estábamos cubiertos de sudor y de la más pura felicidad. La besé la cara, el pelo y todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, intentando asimilar que era real y que había ocurrido; ella se reía, diciendo que la hacía cosquillas. Sonreí. No tardamos mucho en una segunda ronda, pero ninguno de los dos se opuso. Fue maravilloso una vez más.

Cuando acabamos, ella se tumbó sobre mi pecho. La acaricié el pelo mientras la daba besos en la cabeza, y me puse a pensar sobre lo contradictorio que era esta situación. Sabía que estaba mal, que esto había sido un error y que no debería haber ocurrido; pero por otro lado no me arrepentía de nada, es más, me alegraba de que hubiese sucedido. Luego nos pusimos a hablar, no recuerdo ni que era, quizás me contó alguna anécdota de algo que la había pasado con Brendan hace unos días, o como una niña pequeña la pidió un autógrafo por la calle. Lo siento May, pero no podía importarme menos lo que me dijeras, porque lo único que quería era besarte una y otra vez.

 _Te dije tantas tonterías que ahora me avergüenzo, si te soy sincera. Entonces me levanté un poco, deshaciéndome de tu abrazo, y miré la hora. Todavía quedaba mucho para que amaneciese, así que pensé que quizás darme una ducha no estaría mal del todo. Me levanté de la cama, y pusiste una cara tan triste que me dieron ganas de besarte hasta que se te pasara la preocupación. Sin embargo, te dije que iba a la ducha, y que quería que me acompañaras._

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, la verdad. Me levanté y fuimos juntos hasta el baño (no había caído en la cuenta de que apenas la había enseñado mi casa, así que dudo que supiese llegar hasta el baño). No tenía mucho, la verdad - vivía solo, y tampoco necesitaba demasiados lujos; aunque sin embargo, la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que cupiésemos ambos. No tuvimos sexo aquí, si no que fue algo más... íntimo que eso. Nos enjabonamos el uno al otro, como si fuésemos niños pequeños, y nos reímos mucho gracias a ello. Además, siempre que tenía oportunidad, la robaba algún que otro beso, haciendo que se sonrojara y me volviese la cara, intentando hacerme creer que estaba enfadada. Cuando decidimos terminar con nuestro juego, nos secamos el uno al otro. Volvimos a la habitación, y ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho cuando nos tumbamos. Entre besos y miradas, volvimos a hacer el amor una tercera vez.

 _Cuando acabamos esa tercera ronda (¡que Dios bendiga la juventud!), creo que me quedé dormida. Me pregunto que pensarías en ese tiempo, o si te quedaste dormido tú también. Recuerdo que cuando desperté estabas en la cocina sentado, tomando un café y actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada. Cuando me acerqué a besarte, te alejaste. Te miré, interrogativa, pero permaneciste impasible. Sabes que no me gusta mucho andar con rodeos, así que te lo pregunté francamente: «¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?» Y tu respuesta me rompió en pedazos: «Sí, May, sabes que esto no debería haber pasado.»_

Mi querida niña, yo también sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos. Quería decirte la verdad, que había sido la noche más fantástica de mi vida y que estaba tan enamorado de ti que podrías matarme con tus manos desnudas y aún así sonreiría, sabiendo que lo último que vería sería tu rostro una última vez. Pero no pude decirte la verdad, May, porque ya no iba a estar aquí más. Iba a irme, lejos, y sin saber cuándo volvería. Lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, pero supongo que esta noche fue lo que detonó la bomba. Por eso no quería que supieses la verdad; no quería que tuvieses que esperarme, y mucho menos buscarme. Te merecías algo mucho mejor que un cobarde como yo.

 _Me reí amargamente y atisbé una sombra de tristeza en tus ojos. «Yo no me arrepiento de nada, Steven. Has sido mi primera persona para todo, y sinceramente no podría haber deseado algo mejor que esto. Ha sido mucho más bonito, tierno y especial de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar. ¿Y sabes? No voy a olvidarlo nunca, ni me arrepentiré jamás. Te quiero, Steven, te quiero desde que apenas tenía doce años, desde que era una cría que no sabía nada del mundo, desde que tu padre me hizo llevar una carta a alguien que ni siquiera conocía y desde que nos encontramos desde ese entonces, ¡y voy a quererte siempre!» Y entonces, para dejarme más en ridículo, me puse a llorar. Me miraste pero no dijiste nada. Te sonreí a través de las lágrimas y comencé a buscar mi ropa, tirada por el suelo por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lloré mientras la recogía y lloré más mientras me la ponía; pero en ningún momento dijiste nada. ¿Sabes? Mientras buscaba mi ropa, intenté buscar los pedazos de mi alma; y en el momento que intenté despedirme de ti y ni siquiera me miraste, supe que jamás iba a encontrar esos restos, porque habían sido tan pisoteados que sería imposible siquiera reconstruirlos. De verdad, Steven, ¿ni siquiera un adiós? ¿Tanto te arrepentías de lo que hicimos, de que me entregase a ti? ¿Me odiabas?_

No, May, nunca te odié, ni te odio ni podré odiarte nunca. Era todo lo contrario, te amaba tanto que me dolía siquiera pensarlo. Quería que me odiases tú, May, para que mi ausencia no te doliese tanto, para que pudieses seguir adelante. Por los dos. Por eso me fui, May, porque quería huir de mis fantasmas; y aunque ya supiese la respuesta, saber si podría vivir sin ti. Y no había día que no pensase en ti, que me preguntase que estarías haciendo o incluso si ya habías conocido a alguien (y el hecho de pensar que otro chico podía estar besándote o recorriendo tu cuerpo con los dedos me dejaba una sensación tan horrible en el pecho que lloraba durante horas, con la esperanza de que así desapareciese ese dolor).

 _Me habría encantado gritarte, pero me mordí el labio y, montada en Latias, regresé a casa. Mis padres no estaban (¡menos mal!), y tan rápido como llegué a mi habitación, me puse a llorar. No sé ni por qué estoy escribiendo esto - mi fin no es querer hacerte sentir culpable (bueno, un poco bastante sí, a quien quiero engañar); pero ya nadie va a devolverme esas lágrimas, así que es absurdo. ¿Sabes? Dejé de comer durante unos días, y apenas dormía. Me aterraba tanto que me odiases (ya que ni siquiera me llamaste una sola vez), que dejé de actuar como una persona normal. Y cuanto reuní el valor de ir a tu casa, la encontré vacía. Steven, te habías ido, te habías ido sin ni siquiera decirme adiós._

Sé que no tiene sentido que lo diga ahora; pero lo lamento tantísimo...

 _Entré hasta el salón, y ahí fue cuando vi la pokeball y la carta. De verdad, ¿una carta? ¿Tenías la esperanza de que eso fuese suficiente? Y sin embargo, cuando la leí me reí, sí, tengo que admitirlo. Me reí mientras leía la nota, me reí mientras se me humedecían los ojos, me reí cuando caí al suelo, y me reí mientras intentaba procesar que te habías ido, dejando una jodida y vacía carta; me reí mientras me abrazaba las rodillas, y fue en ese momento cuando enterré la cara entre mis manos y lloré._

No había querido darme cuenta hasta que punto fui egoísta hasta este momento.

 _¿Pero sabes qué, Steven? Yo también sé escribir cartas, yo también sé desaparecer y yo también sé hacer daño, aunque ese no es mi fin. Pero he decidido que voy a buscarte, estés donde estés. Y si es necesario recorrer cada rincón de cada región, lo haré encantada. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Te amo, sí, te lo digo una vez más (y las veces que haga falta, la verdad). No sé si vas a leer esto, o si quizás sea yo la que regrese primero y vea que todo ha sido en vano. ¿Qué pierdo por intentarlo una vez más? Soy una cabezota, pero eso no es nuevo._

 _Voy a salir a buscarte, Steven, ahora y las veces que haga falta. Porque eso es lo que hacen las almas gemelas, buscarse unas a otras._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _May._

Sonrío un poco. Me tiemblan las piernas, me he puesto a llorar en algún momento y tengo ganas de vomitar. Quiero verla. Necesito verla. Pero sé que me está buscando, aunque su viaje es diferente el mío. Ella no necesita alejarse de lo que la importa para saber si puedo vivir sin ello, ella necesita buscarlo porque sabe que es incapaz de vivir sin ello.

[...]

Hoy he vuelto a verla. Estaba en la playa, y cuando me he girado, estaba corriendo hacia mí mientras lloraba. He corrido hacia ella también y la he abrazado.

He regresado a casa, May, he vuelto a ti.

* * *

[ _MAG AL HABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vale fanfiction me trae MUCHOS quebraderos de cabeza x3xU de verdad, es super complicado ojjj; en fin, comenté que esto era una especie de continuación? Precuela? Al anterior fanfic; bueno, quizás sea una continuación_

 _El eje temporal del primer fanfic es cuando May encuentra la carta por la noche, supuestamente unos días después de que Steven se marchara; y acto seguido, ella también desaparece. EN ESTE FANFIC, EL EJE TEMPORAL ES CUANDO_ _ **MAY NO ESTÁ**_ _, PERO STEVEN VUELVE ANTES QUE ELLA Y ES CUANDO VE LA CARTA, si hay alguna duda me preguntáis y os explico un poquito más vale (?) que no muerdo_

 _Porfi porfi porfi dejad review que me hace ilu ;;]_


End file.
